Miracles
by Ying-yang Angel
Summary: Kuroko has another childhood friend along with Ogiwara, who is known as the Angel in America. How will this affect his life and those of the Generation of Miracles? Sorry if the summery sucks.
1. prolouge

Prolouge A miracle might last just a second, but the effects can last forever. It's the butterfly effect. As everyone watched a bright orange ball fall through a red hoop and a white net, the buzzer sounded. A pair of heterochromatic eyes opened wide in a few seconds, all cound left the world save the heavy breathing of the players. The heavy silence was then broken by cries of joy. This is a tale of miracles. This is a story of a rainbow displayed on a backdrop of blue sky. This is a requiem of shadow and light. This is our story, and it starts 6 years before, in a school years in one of the many prefectures of Tokyo, Japan. The place where the miracle starts. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Miracle Begins**

A fifth grade Kuroko Tetsuya stood the empty schoolyard clutching a bright orange basketball and looking up at a standard 10' tall hoop. Had anyone looked at the yard they might have spotted a flash of orange and sky blue, then dismiss this as a hallucination. Had the person thought it something more than their imagination, they would have noticed that the orange was a ball, and notice that ball seeming move in it's own with that same flash of sky blue following it. If the person had actually watched the ball, then eventually, they would notice the blue haired boy handing the ball. The 10 year old Kuroko Tetsuya was a pale skinned, frail, boy with soft sky blue hair and particularly low presence. Even if you knew he was there, you would forget he was there over a period of time. To most, he was no more than a ghost, floating on the outskirts of their consciousness. But that day, two people managed to spot him. One, a boy the same age with brown hair and a girl the same age as both of them with warm auburn hair. Neither of the watchers saw each other, but both saw the boy playing basketball. They watched him, occasionally losing sight due to his weak presence. He struggled to even dribble properly, and his shot's missed the basket by more than a mile, but his spirit, even when he missed, never faltered. Every time the ball landed in his hands, his smile seemed to get bigger, and he'd just try harder. The pair of observers were simply drawn to this person, like bugs to a lamp or magnets to metal. Eventually, Kuroko realized that he was simply too tired to continue playing and left the court. The 2 observers left soon after, having lost their reason to be there. Even though Kuroko didn't know that these people were watching him, they would eventually become very important to him. A crossing of 3 destinies is the start of the miracle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Friends and Basketball "Hey! Wanna join our game?" the brown haired boy asked Kuroko in the school yard the next day. "Who are you?" Kuroko asked puzzled. Sure he had been watching their pick-up game with some level of interest, but he hadn't thought about joining. "Ooops! Completely forgot about introductions!" the boy said sticking his hand out to shake. "My name's Ogiwara Shigehiro, but most call me Shige in various forms." "Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko said, taking the hand and briefly shaking it. "You too. Anyway, would you like to join the game?" Ogiwara asked with a big smile on his face that made him look like an idiot. "Sure," Kuroko replied putting down the vanilla milkshake that he was drinking, then walking over to the court. "That's all you're going to say?! No thank you or anything?!"Ogiwara shouted, running after the blue haired boy, drawing attention to himself from the other boys playing basketball. ""Who are you talking to Shige. You run off saying you've found another player and you come back talking to thin air," one of the boys said. "Well we always knew that he was insane," another commented. ""He was just here, wait, where is he?" Ogiwara asked(read shouted)looking at the spot he was sure that Kuroko had just been. "I'm right here," Kuroko stated, making everyone in the immediate vicinity to jump and have simultaneous heart attacks. "Watch it, you could have killed someone with that party trick," Ogiwara scolded Kuroko, who just stared at him with a blank look and blue eyes. "Don't you think that you're over reacting Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko asked with a perfect poker face. "Urghhh, you're so frustrating!" Ogiwara yelled, apparently trying to pull his hair out in frustration. "Shige, are you playing or not?" a boy on the court asked. While Ogiwara had been freaking out about Kuroko's lack of presence, the other players had finished recovering and started lining up for the start to a new game. "Oh yah," Ogiwara said, forgetting his frustration like magic. "Is it okay if this guy joins as well?" "Sure," said one "The guy's like a ghost, but he can't be all that bad," another said "I'll take those answers as a yes," Ogiwara said, sweat dropping at his friends obscure answers. "Well, let's play Kuroko!" And with that, Kuroko became a regular, playing basketball in the schoolyard with Ogiwara. 


End file.
